Secrets intimes de Poudlard
by Yoann56
Summary: Les menaces qui pèsent sur Harry et sur le monde ne peuvent pas éclipser totalement les pulsions adolescentes qui brûlent intérieurement chaque élève de Poudlard. Secrets intimes de Poudlard est un recueil des récits croisés des différents protagonist
1. Chap 1 : Voyeurisme magique

L'excitation que ressentait Harry en montant dans le Poudlard Express n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la rentrée des classes. Bien sur, il était ravi de revoir ses amis. Bien sur, il se réjouissait de revenir à Poudlard et d'oublier un peu les menaces qui pesaient sur lui et sur la tâche qui attendait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais le souvenir d'une idée ancienne avait éclipsé le bonheur des retrouvailles et tournait dans sa tête comme un sortilège d'obsession. En effet, durant l'été, lui était venu l'idée que sa cape d'indivisibilité pouvait lui servir à autre chose que de passer inaperçu aux yeux de Rusard.

C'était quelques jours seulement après être revenu chez les Dursley. Il faisait très chaud et Harry en avait profité pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa « prison » et errait dans le quartier de Theodor's Field proche de Little Wiggins. Il marchait dans l'ombre rafraîchissante des petites allées qui séparaient les grandes demeures de ce quartier chic quand une forme colorée attira son attention. De l'autre côté d'une haie clairsemée, une jeune femme en peignoir bleu venait de sortir d'une maison. Sans même jeter un regard autour d'elle, elle laissa tombé son peignoir à même le sol dévoilant ainsi son magnifique corps halé. Elle s'allongea presque immédiatement dans un grand fauteuil de jardin, mais Harry eut tout le temps de voir qu'elle ne portait que le bas d'un bikini jaune échancré et que sa poitrine semblait ferme et généreuse. Hélas, une fois allongée, elle disparue presque entièrement derrière un petit buisson. Alors qu'il était partagé entre le plaisir d'avoir eu la chance d'apercevoir un si joli corps et la frustration de ne pas avoir pu en profiter plus, il vit qu'elle bougeait à nouveau. Ce fut très bref, mais Harry était certain de ce qu'il avait vu : elle venait de retirer le bas de son maillot. Impossible toutefois de vérifier, car le buisson cachait à nouveau la belle. Il était pétrifié. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'idée qui germait dans son esprit prenne tout son sens. Alors, soudain, il se mit à courir, courir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Une fois arrivé à Private Drive, à bout de souffle, il se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité et repartit sans attendre vers Theodor's Field.

Ça n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans l'allée qu'il s'obligea à ralentir. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il déplia sa cape en priant intérieurement que la jeune femme soit toujours là. Il se glissa sous la cape et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était là. Sans plus attendre, il franchit la petite barrière et se glissa lentement entre les arbustes de la haie. Sans grande discrétion, Harry s'extirpa du dernier buisson et s'arrêta. Les bruits n'avaient pas fait réagir la jeune femme. Tant mieux. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et pouvait désormais l'observer à loisir. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Brune, à la peau bronzée, elle se dévoilait au regard du jeune voyeur. Son visage endormit ne capta pas longtemps l'attention d'Harry. Ses seins, par contre, bombés malgré sa position allongée, étaient superbes. Son ventre était plat et son nombril était orné d'un piercing argenté. Sa chatte brune était taillée en une bande fine qui prolongeait la ligne sombre des ses grandes lèvres. Harry sentit son sexe grossir dans son jeans. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha. Prudemment, il déboutonna son pantalon et sortit son sexe. Il était vraiment très près d'elle désormais et pouvait voir les gouttelettes de sueur perler sur ses seins et entre les poils de sa chatte. « Quelle belle salope » se dit-il en commençant à se branler. Il voulu se pencher pour sentir son parfum mais la cape le gênait. C'était frustrant. « Salope » pensa-t-il à nouveau, accélérant furieusement le rythme de sa main sur sa queue. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Fit un pas sur le côté et s'accroupit. Quand il se releva, il avait à la main le bikini qu'elle avait négligemment laissé sur le sol. Il le porta immédiatement à son visage en reprenant sa masturbation. Comme il l'espérait, le morceau de tissu s'était imprégné du parfum intime de la jeune femme. C'en était trop pour Harry. Enivré par cette odeur de femme, les yeux allant de ses seins à sa chatte, il jouit de longues giclées de sperme qui vinrent souiller l'intérieur de sa cape. Il resta quelques instants dans cette posture. Puis, satisfait et conscient qu'il ne gagnerait rien à rester, il reprit le chemin de Little Wiggins en se demandant s'il était possible de laver une cape magique…

Curieusement, il ne retenta aucune expérience de la sorte durant le reste des vacances. En effet, il se demanda si l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle s'appliquait aussi à sa cape. Ce simple doute le poussa à ne pas tenter la chance une nouvelle fois. Toutefois, il se promit qu'il l'utiliserait à nouveau lorsqu'il serait dans le monde des sorciers.

C'était précisément cette idée qui l'obsédait depuis qui était monté dans le Poudlard Express. Pourtant, il le savait, il fallait être patient. Il attendit donc le passage du chariot de friandise et, alors que la majorité des élèves était occupée à dévorer des chocogrenouilles, il déambula à la recherche d'une bonne opportunité. Lorsqu'il passa devant le compartiment de la belle Cho Chang, il su qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Leurs regards s'était croisé peu de temps avant et il avait sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'elle lui avait sourit. Il entra alors dans le compartiment voisin et se glissa sous sa cape. Ainsi invisible aux yeux de tous, il repassa dans le couloir pour regarder dans le compartiment de Cho. Elle était en compagnie de trois autres filles et papotait avec entrain près de la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra. Tout de suite les quatre filles se retournèrent, mais une seule se leva en faisant la grimace pour aller refermer la porte qui s'était ouverte toute seule. Harry dut bondir sur la banquette pour l'éviter et resta sans bouger en attendant qu'elle rejoigne sa place près des autres. Puis, profitant du fait qu'elles regardaient toutes par la fenêtre le coucher du soleil sur les collines, il se hissa dans le porte-bagages et replaça la cape pour le couvrir entièrement. Une fois allongé, il reprit son souffle en plongeant son regard dans les décolletés des filles. Un vrai bonheur ! Il attendit ainsi, patiemment, le bon moment.

« On va devoir se changer les filles ! » dit, enfin, une fille brune au teint clair parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur. Alors, sans attendre, Cho ferma les rideaux et bloqua la porte du compartiment. Et, devant les yeux émerveillés d'Harry, elles se déshabillèrent toutes en quelques secondes. Quatre filles en sous-vêtements à quelques centimètres de lui : il ne savait plus où regarder. La fille brune aux taches de rousseur avait de petits seins blancs posés sur un soutien-gorge à balconnets bleu pale qui laissait voir la touche rose de ses tétons. Ses fesses étaient moulées dans un shorty de même couleur mais sur lequel des nuages blancs passaient lentement. La plus âgée, sans doute une septième année, était brune également. Les cheveux au carré, elle était bronzée et arborait une magnifique poitrine qui paraissait encore plus ronde et plus volumineuse que son ventre était plat et musclé. De plus, elle portait un ensemble blanc dont le soutien-gorge bombait encore ses seins et les rapprochait pour former un sillon étroit. Ses fesses en revanche étaient plates et sa culotte échancrée n'y changeait rien. La troisième était blonde, à peau blanche et rosée. Son soutien-gorge en satin noir aux reflets changeants mettait valeur ses petits seins dont les tétons bien pointus pointaient en dehors, et son string soulignait des fesses grasses mais appétissantes.

Mais quand Harry posa les yeux sur Cho, il en eu le souffle coupé. Elle portait un body string rouge torride. Devant, des rubans se croisaient pour former des balconnets rigides portant sa sublime paire de seins, à la peau cuivrée, luisants sous les lumières des plafonniers. Derrière, le body était ouvert et lassé jusqu'au bas des reins et se glissait harmonieusement entre ses fesses, les dévoilant totalement. « Quel cul ! » pensa Harry qui ne pouvait regarder autre chose. « Ce body est sublime, Cho ! » dit la plus âgée. « Tu es toujours la plus sexy » dit la blonde en lui caressant les fesses. « Cedric avait bien de la chance » ajouta-t-elle. De grosses larmes se mirent alors à rouler sur les joues de Cho. « Oooh, je suis désolée » dit-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son amie. Il se produisit alors une chose qu'Harry qualifia plus tard de « geste d'amour sublime ». La petite brune aux taches de rousseur l'a prise dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche jusqu'à ce que Cho finisse par l'ouvrir et se laisser emporter par un baiser passionné. Tout naturellement, les autres filles vinrent se joindre à elles. Elles posèrent des baisers sur leurs épaules et sur leurs joues, pendant que leurs mains caressaient leurs dos et leurs fesses. Harry pouvait parfaitement voir la main de la blonde caresser le cul dénudé de Cho et glisser parfois ses doigts dans la raie de ses fesses. A un moment, Cho se cambra et gémit, les yeux clos. Harry compris tout de suite que la main blanche qui caressait ses fesses avait fini par passer son doigt sous la ficelle de tissu et avait forcé l'entrée de son cul. Alors, instantanément, cette image le fit jouir. La position était inconfortable mais le plaisir était réel. Il ferma les yeux afin de graver dans sa mémoire cette image de Cho cambrer sur le doigt de son amie.

Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, échangeant baisers et caresses plus ou moins poussées. Harry ne se lassait pas de les regarder et de sentir leurs parfums qui l'enivraient au point d'avoir une nouvelle érection. « Quelle belle image d'amour et de plaisir » se dit-il alors qu'elles s'habillaient enfin, « Si seulement la vie pouvait être à cette image ».

Quand elles eurent fini de s'habiller, Harry sentit que le train ralentissait. La douceur de cette séance de voyeurisme allait prendre fin. Il se promit de recommencer dès que l'occasion se présenterait.


	2. Chap 2 : Le Parfum d'Esther

« Non, je n'en veux pas ! »

« Mais si », insista Fred, « c'est un cadeau pour nous avoir supporté cet été »

« Allez Hermione ! », ajouta George, « Ne soit pas si psychorigide. On sait que l'on vous en a fait baver. C'est normal qu'aujourd'hui vous soyez les premiers à en profiter. » Il obligea Hermione à se saisir du sac en papier qu'il lui tendait et reporta son attention sur le groupe d'élèves qui s'était regroupé dans leur compartiment. Elle allait protester auprès de George, mais ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna pour prêter main forte à son frère.

« Inutile d'insister » pensa-t-elle « je ne connais pas plus buter qu'un Weasley ».

Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et, constatant que le compartiment suivant était vide, y pénétra. Il ne valait mieux pas que quelqu'un la voit avec ces _farces et attrapes,_ alors qu'elle venait seulement d'être nommé préfet. En ouvrant le sac, elle constata qu'il y avait trois boites.

Chacune portait une petite tête de lutin hilare qui parfois tirait la langue, mais seule l'une d'elle était recouverte d'un papier bleu-nuit. Elle s'en saisit. A l'intérieur, un flacon rond portait l'étiquette : « Le Parfum d'Esther. Le parfum qui vous révélera. ».

« Quelle drôle d'idée de faire un parfum » pensa-t-elle en ouvrant le flacon, « ça ne se vendra jamais ». Toutefois, l'ayant porté à son nez, elle dut admettre que l'odeur était particulièrement agréable. Si agréable qu'elle en posa une goutte sur le revers de son poignet et à la base de son cou. Habituellement, elle ne mettait jamais de parfum, mais celui-là lui rappelait quelque chose de son enfance. « De toute façon, demain, l'odeur aura disparue », se dit-elle en remettant le flacon dans sa boite.

En jetant, un nouveau coup d'œil au fond du sac, elle remarqua que la plus petite boite portait la mention « Exclusif ». Elle décida de l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une petite pastille noire et un morceau de papier sur lequel il était noté « Vibrasor : Poser la pastille au bout du manche de la baguette de votre ennemi. La faible vibration qu'elle produit devrait provoquer de nombreux dégâts avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! ». Curieuse de voir les effets, Hermione plaça la pastille sur sa propre baguette et constata, qu'une fois placé, le petit rond noir était presque invisible, mais aucune vibration ne se faisait sentir. Sans attendre, elle pointa sa baguette vers un paquet de chocogrenouille traînant à ses pieds en disant : « Wingardium Leviosa ». Mais à sa grande surprise, le morceau de carton ne se souleva pas. Par contre, sa robe se soulevait lentement mais inexorablement. « Finite Incantatem » prononça-t-elle paniquée. Même si ce genre de bêtise puérile était indigne d'une véritable sorcière, elle due reconnaître que l'astuce était amusante.

Décidée à faire un nouvel essai, elle s'empressa de prononcer « Lumos » et un rayon de lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, ce dernier n'était pas droit comme le faisceau d'une troche électrique moldue, mais vibrait comme une flamme de bougie. Intriguée, Hermione posa son doigt sur le bout lumineux de sa baguette et sentit nettement une vibration forte et continue. « Cette vibration est assez puissante… » pensa t-elle. « Je me demande… » Une idée étrange venait de lui traverser l'esprit. C'était comme si un petit diable lui soufflait de mauvaises pensées à l'oreille. « Ok ! Tout le monde pense que je suis psychorigide, dit-elle à haute voix, « cette année sera l'année de la nouvelle Hermione ! ». Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas décider vers le bout du wagon. Sans un regard pour les élèves qui discutaient dans le couloir, elle entra dans les toilettes. Elle posa sa baguette, ferma le loquet et, d'un geste adroit, elle saisit l'élastique de sa culotte au travers de sa robe de sorcière et la fit glisser au sol. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur la cuvette, remonta sa robe et écarta ses cuisses pour révéler la toison brune de son pubis. Sans attendre, elle reprit sa baguette et en posa le bout sur son clitoris. « Ohhhhh ! » s'exclama t-elle. C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Les ondes qui partaient de la baguette étaient comme des vagues. Certaines étaient plus grosses que d'autres, mais toutes faisaient monter en elle un plaisir énorme. Ces variations d'intensité étaient sans doute un défaut de fabrication mais en tout cas, pour cet usage, c'était la perfection. Glissant le bout de baguette sous le capuchon de son clitoris, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de bien être. Fermant les yeux, elle profitait de cette pointe vibrante qui la faisait mouillée de plaisir. Puis, lentement, elle la fit glisser entre ses lèvres pour la faire entrer dans son vagin. D'un geste précis qui démontrait l'utilisation régulière de sa baguette dans cette partie de son anatomie, elle lui fit prendre un angle afin de venir frotter son point G. L'extase ! Les rares fois où elle avait tenté l'expérience, elle n'avait fait que faire coulisser sa baguette sans jamais oser imaginer utiliser un sort dans cette position. Mais là, la baguette lui envoyait des ondes qu'amplifiait à l'infini son point G. Elle se mit à trembler. Sa cyprine coulait le long de la tige de bois jusqu'à ses doigts. La première contraction du pré-orgasme lui fit se mordre les lèvres. La deuxième lui fit ouvrir la bouche dans un cri muet. La troisième lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes : à demi nue, les jambes écartées, la baguette pénétrant son intimité. Une vague de honte la submergea mais l'orgasme fut plus fort. Elle jouit en criant, courbée sur sa baguette, mais le regard toujours fixé sur l'image dégradante que lui renvoyait le miroir. Saoulée par tant de plaisir, elle finit par fermer à nouveau les yeux et laisser glisser sa baguette sur sol. Le souffle court, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. « Ce fut bon » pensa-t-elle, « très bon même… Je ne dois pas recommencer. Je ne suis pas comme ça. L'esprit doit être plus fort que le corps ». Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et, sans un regard pour le miroir, elle ramassa sa baguette, l'essuya avec sa culotte avant de glisser le tout dans sa poche intérieure. Elle prit une grande respiration et sortit. Dans le couloir, le regard des jeunes élèves en disait long sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Elle décida de ne leur porter aucune attention. Elle était Hermione Granger, la meilleur élève de Poudlard. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui répétait : « Tu n'as pas de culotte, coquine. Tu n'as pas de culotte… »


End file.
